


Nováček

by liskoun



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, velcí mafiáni
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: Kdesi hluboko v Mattově mozku se rozblikala kontrolka – ten obličej určitě znal.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Nováček

**Author's Note:**

> Trochu historičtější kousek z roku 2016.  
> Jeden z dalších možných scénářů po Mellově odchodu z Domova.

Živou debatu mezi členy yakuzy přerušilo vrznutí dveří. Všichni přítomní se jako na povel otočili po nově příchozím, který, ačkoli se nejspíš snažil vypadat naprosto nezúčastněně, očividně celou cestu běžel a zastavil se možná jenom teď přede dveřmi, aby se vydýchal.

"Á, Matte! Zrovna jsme se po tobě sháněli." Věnovala mu hlava celé společnosti jeden ze svých vzácných úsměvů, ze kterých se ježily chlupy na zátylku a mrazilo po celém těle, div se nerozjektaly zuby - to gesto totiž nikdy nevěštilo nic dobrého. Obezřetně se porozhlédl po místnosti, hledal příčinu, avšak mezi spoustou (byť jen okrajově) známých tváří nedokázal dost jasně vyčíst, o co se jedná.

"Zaučíš nováčka." Předběhl ho šéf, než stačil cokoli říct a uhl mu z výhledu, aby tak odhalil blonďaté kuře, rozvalené na židli. Kdesi hluboko v Mattově mozku se rozblikala kontrolka – ten obličej určitě znal. A pak se to stvoření pojídající čokoládu ušklíblo. Souvislosti secvakly až nepříjemně rychle a jasně, zorničky se rozšířily v novém poznání. A to malé si toho bylo vědomo.

Popravdě dál už moc nevnímal, co mu to plešaté prase v obleku valilo do hlavy, znal pokyny zpaměti, vždyť si tím sám prošel. V kapse vesty mačkal krabičku cigaret - důvod jeho zpoždění, odpočítával minuty do konce toho utrpení. V místnosti se nesmělo z bůh-ví-jakých důvodů kouřit.

"Hodně štěstí." dolehlo k němu nakonec neupřímné přání, synonymum pro "můžeš jít".

S úlevou za sebou zabouchl dveře. Škrtnutí zapalovače, tiché zasyknutí cigaretového papírku, blahodárný dým, valící se do plic a spousta nikotinu. Požitkářsky přivřel oči a byl by takhle zůstal déle, kdyby si neuvědomil, že tu není sám.

"Vím kdo jsi a ty podle všeho víš, kdo jsem já." Zarazilo ho to pískle. To ho dneska vážně nikdo nepustí ke slovu? Navíc, jak 'podle všeho'?!

"Fajn." Kývl, rozhodnutý mu věnovat plnou pozornost jako správný mazák.

Teď měl konečně příležitost si ho prohlédnout. Neviděl ho od doby, co odešel a to už nějaký čas byl. Moc se za ty čtyři roky nezměnil, uvědomil si. Povyrostl, ale pořád postrádal jakékoli známky mužnosti, jen ten dětský výraz schoval nebo vyměnil za úšklebek a chlad v šedých očích. Trochu skepticky v duchu poznamenal, že ty kožené kalhoty a vesta na něm vypadají směšně. Ale pořád to byl on, bez ohledu na to, jak vysoký, nebo jak oblečený. Stále zůstával jeho nejlepším kamarádem z Domova, jakási připomínka dětství.

"Jak ti teď mám říkat?" Neobtěžoval se zvednout pohled od hromady spisů, kterými ho stihli předtím naložit, když položil otázku. Jakkoli by se to mohlo zdát někomu nezasvěcenému divné, byla vzhledem k situaci, ve které se nacházeli a taky vzhledem ke znalosti svých pravých jmen, tato otázka zcela na místě. Když se ale oslovený neměl k tomu cokoli říct, pokračoval sám: "Pořád Mello?"

Podivný úsměšek a přikývnutí mu bylo jasnou odpovědí. Blonďák nikdy příliš neplýtval slovy.

Vlastně ho ani nepřekvapilo, že mu ho šéf dal na starost, ačkoli neměl ani páru o jejich společné minulosti. Jednoduše si byli věkově nejblíž, čert vem pětiletý rozdíl. A blonďáček, ačkoli to nedával nijak zvlášť najevo, byl za to přeci jenom rád.

Nevedli žádnou plodnou konverzaci, veškeré vyřizování všeho nutného proběhlo více méně v tichu, až na pár nezbytných otázek a úsečných odpovědí. Snad by se i mlčky rozloučili, kdyby Matt nepocítil náhlou potřebu nováčkovi nabídnout případnou pomoc. Odpovědi se nedočkal, blonďák mu ukázal záda a zaplul do přiděleného pokoje.

*

"L je mrtvý. Ale to už asi víš." Ta věta jím otřásla, nebyl na něco podobného psychicky připravený, i když tušil, že Mellova přítomnost není bezdůvodná. Zpráva o smrti jejich společného přítele a učitele z dětství byla jako blesk z čistého nebe.

"Kira?" Spíše ujištění, než nějak podstatná otázka. Víc ze sebe nedokázal dostat, ne v tom momentě.

"Near přebral případ."

"Proto jsi tady.." Náhlé pochopení rozjasnilo zachmuřenou tvář. Byl si vědom jejich rivality, přetrvávající už od počátku.

"Moudřejší ustoupí, no ne?"

*

Přese všechen zdánlivý chlad si ale rozuměli, snad se vraceli do starých kolejí, možná je stavěli na základech těch zborcených. A pak i ten chlad vymizel, stejně jako roztává jinovatka, objímající po chladných nocích stromy.

*

S trhnutím se probudil. Ačkoli se pokoj zdál na první pohled i poslech prázdný, okamžitě vycítil cizí přítomnost. Po letech měl na takové drobnosti vypilovaný šestý smysl. Naprosto automaticky se natáhl po zbrani.

"To jsem já, pitomče."

Zastavil se v půlce pohybu a pak ruku stáhl. Jakkoli to mělo znít sarkasticky a protivně, nepovedlo se.

"Mello?"

Jako by oslovil vzduch. Zvykl si na tu vzpurnou mlčenlivost, se kterou ho mladší odbýval, ale tentokrát tušil za tím tichem něco jiného, hlubšího. V šeru rozeznal Mellovu nehybnou postavu, splývala se stíny kolem. S povzdechem se vyhrabal zpod deky a přes hlavu si přetáhl tričko. Nerozsvěcel. Znovu zkontroloval narušitele jeho spánku, který nevypadal, že by se v nejbližší době chystal kamkoli pohnout, než spustil nohy na studenou podlahu a vydal se za ním.

Skoro vyjekl, když se k němu blonďák znenadání přitiskl, schovávajíc si tvář v ohbí jeho krku. Tohle chování naprosto popíralo jeho osobnost, vždyť ani jako malý neměl potřebu dožadovat se jakéhokoli fyzického kontaktu. Co si Matt pamatoval, spíše se lidí stranil a prskal, kdykoli se ho někdo pokusil dotknout. A přesto ho teď objímal a paradoxně připomínal dítě, kterým by stále ještě měl nárok být. Jakýsi ochranitelský instinkt ho donutil přitisknout to štíhlé tělo blíž k sobě a schovat v náruči. Na holé kůži ramene pocítil slzy.

Dlouho takto zůstali, ve tmě panující v pokoji by je mohl kdokoli považovat za kýčovité sousoší vytesané do mramoru, než v jakési pohnutce, snad snaze o důkaz náklonnosti vyhledaly jedny rty ty druhé, tisknouc se k nim v nejistém polibku.

Tu noc se zpřetrhané pouto mezi nimi zacelilo a zesílilo a osud se rozhodl rozehrát onu krutou hru, hazard se životy nejen jejich, o čemž však nikdo neměl mít ještě dlouhé čtyři roky ani potuchy.

Nikdy o té noci nemluvili, neměli potřebu to vytahovat. Nemluvili ani o tom, co se dělo dál. Přešli to mlčením, které však skrývalo daleko víc. A v jejich vztahu to zanechalo jisté následky, ne však nějak negativní.

*

Kouř se jako šedá a hustá mlha válel v cárech všude kolem, dusil a dráždil v plicích. Vzdálené praskání menších ohníčků, které zůstaly po výbuchu, znělo jako výsměch.

Nervózně přidal do kroku. Dým ho štípal v očích a strach, pulzující celým tělem to moc neusnadňoval. Další prázdná místnost. A ještě jedna. Nikde ani živáčka, nepočítaje pár těl, válejících se po zemi.

No tak, kde jsi, ty idiote?

Jakkoli se snažil nepanikařit, nedařilo se mu to. Kdykoli narazil na další oběť, trnul strachy aby to nebyl on. A žár stále stoupal.

Když se mu před čtvrt hodinou objevilo u příchozího hovoru Mellovo jméno, okamžitě mu došlo, že se něco určitě podělalo. Konečně, ten výbuch nešel přehlédnout ani přeslechnout, sám ho pocítil, byť o několik bloků dál. Moc dobře věděl o jeho plánu ještě než vůbec započalo vyjednávání, vždyť se večer předtím stihli několikrát poštěkat. Spíš jen doufal, že stihl zmizet. Měl jenom hrubou představu u tom, co se stalo, po několika málo slovech telefon ohluchl, nejspíš vypadl signál. Ale i z toho mála pochopil o co jde. A teď tady dobrých deset minut pobíhá a hledá toho pitomce, který očividně nezná pojem "pud sebezáchovy". Ne, že by si měli co vyčítat v tomhle ohledu.

Sutiny protivně skřípaly pod podrážkami těžkých bot a to mrtvé ticho bilo do uší.

Se zaklením zavrávoral a tak tak se udržel na nohou. Potlačil tichý výkřik, když se vzápětí podíval pod sebe o co to vlastně zakopl. Tedy spíš..o koho.

Krev, valící odkudsi z poraněné hlavy lepila dlouhé světlé vlasy k čelu spolu se sazemi a jiným bordelem, a halila mnohem ošklivější zranění, na které ovšem přišel až později. Jenom zběžně překontroloval životní funkce, jeho největší prioritou bylo dostat je oba pryč z toho ohnivého pekla. V dálce zazněly první sirény a poslední, co potřeboval bylo, aby je někdo viděl nebo se vyptával.  
Ve chvíli, kdy rozkopával nejbližší východ, už vytáčel jedno z čísel, které používal jen v krajní nouzi. Mella to možná nepotěší, ale zachrání mu život.

Zařekl se, že už nikdy nedovolí, aby mu kdokoli ublížil. Ten pohled jím otřásl, ačkoli za celou svou funkci v yakuze viděl spoustu znetvořených těl. Byl si jistý, že Mellova smrt by ho zničila. Tehdy však netušil, že to Mello bude svědkem a částečným viníkem jeho smrti, se kterou bude on sám souhlasit.


End file.
